Тётушка Морлис
|Производ. хар. = См. «Характеристики» |Навыки = См. «Характеристики» |Дизайнер = Марк О’Грин (диалог) |Файл диалога = ACMORLIS.MSG |prototype_id = }} Тётушка Морлис ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, тётя Избранного, живущая в Арройо на момент 2241 года. Описание Дочь Выходца из Убежища и его жены, имеет, помимо сестры, единственного сына Нагора. Морлис всегда отличалась ворчливостью и сварливым характером''ACMynoc.msg, стр. 302, она была строга со своими соплеменниками, в особенности со своим сыном и ИзбраннымACMORLIS.MSG, стр. 100.. Несмотря на то, что деревня терпела длительную засуху и Старейшая приняла решение, что её сын пройдёт испытание, Морлис всё равно воспротивилась этомуFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 120: ''The village Elder has always believed in your ability. Others aren’t certain that you’re the best vessel upon which to rest the fate of the village.. Даже после того, как испытание в храме было успешно пройдено, Морлис всё равно не надеется на Избранного. К этому моменту Морлис узнала, что её сын потерял свою собаку, которая убежала в охотничьи угодья и не вернулась. Нагор собирался идти на поиски, но Морлис настрого ему запретила идти туда, поскольку там опасно, а он всего лишь пёсACNAGOR.MSG, стр. 108. Её общая с Нагором палатка находится к юго-западу от палатки Старейшей. Морлис стоит у входа, а рядом с ней находятся тачка и лопата. Тётушка всегда держит в руках копьё и заговорит со своим племянником только во время выполнения следующего квеста. Спустя несколько месяцев ожиданий и бережной экономии ресурсов в деревне Анклав нападает на Арройо с целью захвата и перевозки жителей на буровую установку «Посейдон Энерджи». Большинство населения, в том числе и Морлис, увозят на винтокрылах. Избранный, попав на нефтяную платформу, в последующем уничтожает её, освободив соплеменников. Инвентарь * Только на теле. Характеристики Квесты «Достать кремень, чтобы Минок заточил вам копьё» • Минок просит раздобыть кремень у Морлис. Избранный может выменять его за 3 целебных порошка, убедить её отдать кремень даром или же выкрасть его. Если Избранный попытается добыть кремень воровством, то даже в том случае, если попадётся тётушке дважды, Морлис, видя как её племянник порочит звание «Избранного», отдаст кремень просто так. Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Помимо жителей, Морлис являются одним из немногочисленных персонажей в игре, которые в случае неудачных краж или подброса предмета в инвентарь не будут атаковать Избранного. В том случае, если совершается кража каких-либо подкинутых предметов (кроме кремня), Морлис не будет реагировать фразой. * Манипуляции воровства/подкладывания предметов без каких-либо плохих последствий можно проводить неограниченное количество раз. Даже в случае дачи кремня Избранный может вновь подложить его обратно в инвентарь Морлис. В случае совершения воровства тётушка будет реагировать на Избранного, как будто ничего ему не давала. * После кражи кремня у Морлис можно в диалоге заполучить второй экземпляр кремня уже другими оставшимися способами. * После отдачи Морлис 3-х порций целебного порошка они появляются у неё в инвентаре. Их можно вернуть сразу после отдачи с помощью окна бартера, другого шанса, кроме как воровства, получить порошки обратно не удастся — тётушка вновь перестанет говорить в режиме диалогового окна. * В палатке Морлис находится горшок с сотней монет, получить которые можно беспрепятственно. * Если у Избранного поиск ГЭКК займёт много времени (свыше 240 игровых дней) и он ранее спас собаку Нагора, то пёс будет сварен Морлис''ACNAGOR.MSG, стр. 214.. Появление За кулисами Морлис упоминается в [[Библия Fallout|Библии ''Fallout]]: * в нулевой части Мэтью Нортон приводит сведения о другой концовке игры, где Старейшая упоминает Морлис, которая после спасения племени обязательно изменит своё отношение к племяннику и возлюбит Избранного; * в восьмой части упоминается горшочек с деньгами Морлис. Примечания en:Morlis es:Morlis pl:Morlis uk:Тітонька Морліс Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Арройо Категория:Дикари Категория:Повара Категория:Люди